User talk:Audeamas
I saw your request on the decks for free page. If your looking to use the attack effect of the winged dragon of ra, i would suggest a kuriboh deck. It may seem weird, but Kuriboh Lv10 and the Egyptian/Wicked gods are an awesome fit... Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 13:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The way it works is that a kuriboh deck generally has no issue getting some tribute fodder on the field, with the best way being multiply. The Winged Dragon of Ra works as sort of a third trump card (the first two being Winged Kuriboh Lv10, and Darkness Neosphere). Does that make sense? It won't be an outright Ra deck, but it will allow you to use it as the game winner.... Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 21:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Harpie's Pet Dragon, and Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon are both, well, Dragon, so they don't get the effects of Icarus Attack and such. Secondly, they're both slow in that there's no way to easily Special Summon them exclusively. The larger of the two is extremely slow, the the former is only good when you have 3 other Harpies on the field. If you can get 3 Harpies on the field, you should already be winning. Adding a fourth is just overkill, where Hunter Owl is the better Monster in the situtation. He gains ATK for EACH WIND Monster, not just a specific number. Plus, he's Winged Beast himself and grows via the Fluff Tokens generated by Dandylion.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for how it might work, here goes. Winged Kuriboh LV10 ends up on the field, its effect activates, your opponent is monsterless and down some severe life points. Next you get Kuriboh on the field, preferably using Monster reborn, Graceful Revival or The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. Next you activate multiply, tribute for Ra, attack for game. A little rough, but I've done it with The Wicked Eraser (I prefer the Wicked Gods to the Egyptian ones, at least until The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon are all released... The Creator God of Light, Horakhty would be cool too, but I digress...). I can take your decks for free request. Please check your post on the forum page. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 21:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I can do that. I think that I'll look in the archives, and see if I can edit a fairy swarm deck to fit your needs. That way, you can both get out Ra, and find another way to win if necessary. Does that sound like a plan? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 23:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I put it up. I borrowed Tantara's fairy synchro deck, and swapped an Honest for Ra. I think that it should meet your needs, because it allows you to get out Ra in a pinch, and to keep up with newer decks because you can interchange the synchros based on what new ones happen to come out. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) do you like the deck? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 02:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free I left an explanation of the deck on the Decks for Free page. I hope the deck works out for you. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC)